


bad decisions

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2017) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Oppa Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, sort of a power play thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Kihyun pretends to be Hoseok’s biggest fan, for the fuck of it.And for the fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _kinks_ square for [Monsta X Bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo/profile), just for the sake of starting off with a _bang_.

Sometimes, pride and sheer self-love overtook every single sense in Hoseok’s body——sometimes, it was triggered by reminding himself that the fact that he was one of the more popular members in the band. It rarely happened, but whenever Kihyun’s lips curled into a mischievous smile and his fingers ran over Hoseok’s own slender fingers with the most gentle of touches, something stirred in the older man’s gut. It was usually Yoo Kihyun’s fault. There was something about the glint in the younger man’s eyes that did things to Hoseok’s mentality and his mind wandered into every single aspect of thought that it shouldn’t.

And blame it all on the one fan meeting where three of the members had been forced into cute little maid outfits (and a schoolgirl uniform)——to hell with the idea that it was a broadcast on worldwide television and the younger men weren’t allowed to appear without their jeans, under the short skirt.

It had been unfortunate that skin exposure wasn’t an aspect of the younger members dressing up in cute outfits, but it was also the day that the lead vocalist had found his interest in wanting to know everything about the smooth planes and curves of Kihyun’s body, and the expanses of pale skin——an inappropriate urge to want to mark up every little inch of the younger’s body; regardless of who was able to see it.

That’s where it all started——the craving for attention and the temptation burning through his veins whenever he was near Kihyun; letting his scent overtake all of Hoseok’s senses.

(And when he finally had the guts to approach the younger man about the way his heart built up a swirling storm whenever he looked at him, Kihyun had argued otherwise and they came to a compromise: Hoseok could mark him everywhere and anywhere he wanted, so long as they were the only ones to be able to see it.)

Yoo Kihyun carried himself with this superior air that made Hoseok want to break him down into a whimpering mess underneath him. Something about the younger man simply made him want to be the one in control. That was the trigger to almost all of his fantasies which typically ended in an uncomfortable mess, alone in his bed at some ungodly hour, when all the other members were fast asleep in their own beds.

Apparently, Kihyun was a lot more mischievous than he could ever have wagered for. After a significantly busy fan sign event, while they were packing up, the younger man had slid into the seat right in front of him, eyes shining with bright amusement. Hoseok had been taken aback by the sudden appearance of the main vocalist and he raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

“Yes? Can I help you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kihyun’s lips curled into a small smile, a tiny pout despite the curl of pretty lips, and he bat playful lashes at the other vocalist. And in the most playfully feminine voice he could muster, Kihyun blinked at him with innocent eyes, “ _Oppa_ , I’m your biggest fan, but I came to the fan sign a little late... you’re cleaning up now. Could you still sign something for me? Pretty please?”

It took the older man by surprise and his eyes widened, when Kihyun’s eyes narrowed coquettishly. There was a sudden jolt of arousal spiraling through his body——Kihyun’s drop dead gorgeous and it only emphasized his pretty features when he pursed his lips and smiled at Hoseok. He swore there was something about the way the younger man’s voice dropped as he emphasized the syllables of the honorific.

Hoseok held his breath and attempted to control his composure, but it seemed nothing slipped past the main vocalist’s attention.

Uncapping the marker in his hands by sheer instinct, Hoseok scribbled his name onto the front of the album in Kihyun’s hands and the brunet grinned at him. When he took the album back, their fingers brushed and Kihyun purposefully let his touch linger on Hoseok’s hands; burning slowly.

He stepped away and walked towards the other members with a smirk on his lips (and an unfamiliar pattern to his footsteps, that Hoseok wouldn’t notice until much later), though.

And it almost guaranteed that they wouldn’t be sleeping early when they got back to the dorm.

 

 

 

True to sheer assumption, they don’t end up sleeping early when they get back to the dorm after a significantly longer day working. Meeting with the fans was always a thrilling experience, but it took a lot out of the members of the band. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were both knocked out on the sofa; Changkyun was in the shower; Hyunwoo was scouring their fridge for food, and Jooheon disappeared into his bedroom.

It left Kihyun and Hoseok alone in their rooms. Kihyun had found his way into the lead vocalist’s room with a sly smile and a quick turn of his wrist locked the door behind him.

“The fans gave me something cute,” Kihyun remarked, approaching the older man. The brunet smiled and Hoseok raised an eyebrow.

“Something cute?” he repeated.

Kihyun nodded, eyes crinkling at the corners as he grinned a little bit, “I think it’s pretty cute.”

The younger man tilted his head and walked over to where Hoseok was seated on the bed and he held out the item in his hands. It was an outfit wrapped in its plastic wrap, still: from what Hoseok could see, there was a plaid skirt in the packaging and his mind suddenly burst with thoughts about what Kihyun might be suggesting with showing him the item. Raising his eyes to the younger man, “Are you suggesting something?”

Mischievous lips curled upwards and Kihyun laughed, “Am I?”

“Well, why are you showing this to me?”

Kihyun shrugged, “I just thought it was cute,” he replied, feigning innocence.

“And the reason you locked the door?” Hoseok arched an eyebrow, leaning back and bracing himself with both of his hands and tilting his head tauntingly at the younger man, as if daring him to come up with a random excuse as to why he might have done so. If nothing slipped past Kihyun’s attention, then nothing crossed Hoseok’s either.

Kihyun doesn’t take to lying, much to Hoseok’s surprise.

“I was thinking about dressing up for you?”

And Hoseok thanks everything in the world that Kihyun was no longer extremely against the idea of cross-dressing for him; in fact, it seemed as though he almost enjoyed it. The first time that Hoseok had brought up the idea, Kihyun had been aghast at the proposal and he’d immediately declined. But, it seemed playing with the racing patterns of Hoseok’s heart was a hobby for the younger vocalist. Simply because it didn’t take very long after the initial proposal for Kihyun to submit to the idea of putting on a skirt and getting on his knees for the older man.

His eyes glinted with interest.

 

 

 

A simple proposal seemed to escalate a little too far, because Hoseok was becoming terribly impatient with the amount of time that Kihyun was spending in the washroom. Taking a moment to lay back on the bed, Hoseok let his eyes flutter shut; if he fell asleep, Kihyun was bound to wake him up, anyway.

As if by some miracle, the instant Hoseok let his eyes flutter shut, there was the sound of the doorknob opening. The lead vocalist looked up immediately, and he hadn’t thought that his mouth would start to water at the sight of his bandmate: dressed in a short skirt and a cute blouse; this time, without the need for jeans under his skirt.

His eyes found themselves unable to leave the expanse of skin between the hem of the skirt and Kihyun’s thigh-high socks. The younger man seemed to notice his gaze, because in an instant, the younger was smirking and taking slow steps towards him. And he’d bet everything he had that the slightly exaggerated sway of Kihyun’s hips was purposefully done to tempt him.

It works.

As soon as Kihyun was within his grasp, the lead vocalist immediately took hold of the younger man’s wrist and pulled him into his arms. Kihyun fell into his lap with a small smile on his lips, “Are you so impatient?”

He didn’t allow himself to reply to Kihyun; simply tilted the younger’s head towards him and ignited the friction between them with a kiss. Kihyun responded to it easily, hands moving to cup Hoseok’s face and his eyes fluttered shut as he kissed him, slowly. It’s gentle, but it doesn’t last.

With eyes darkened with lust, Hoseok pulled him closer to himself in his lap, his hands sliding up Kihyun’s thigh, pushing the material of the skirt up to bunch at his hips. Kihyun swatted the hands away, eyes narrowing slightly and he breathlessly scolds him for being too impatient. But, they both know that it would later be Hoseok doing the scolding, because Kihyun found himself needy and insistent when they moved further into this.

Whatever _this_ was.

Between heated kisses and wandering hands, Kihyun’s fingers find themselves under Hoseok’s shirt and the older man is grabbing at Kihyun’s ass; tongues pressing against one another as they kissed. The younger man’s hands spread themselves against the smooth skin of his chest under his shirt, eyes burning with a lustful heat. The eye contact lasted a brief moment, when they parted to breathe.  Kihyun pushed gently at his chest; “Hoseok, I——”

“Call me _oppa_ again,” Hoseok immediately interrupted; the younger man seemed to forget that he’d intended to say something, because as soon as the remark left Hoseok’s lips, Kihyun smirked.

“I _knew_ you liked that,” he replied, slyly. Hoseok groaned and leaned his head back as Kihyun skittered little kisses across his neck, biting gently onto the skin but careful to not leave any marks anywhere too obvious.

His hands rested themselves on Kihyun’s body; a hand still against his thigh and slipped under the material of the skirt, and the other wrapped carefully around the younger man’s waist, keeping him close. They trade hands in lavishing one another’s bodies with kisses and marks. The temptation to leave marks all over the younger man’s pale, smooth shoulders remained as a burning urge in the back of Hoseok’s mind as he touched.

“Such a pretty princess,” Hoseok breathed, his mouth ghosting over the smooth curve of the crook of Kihyun’s neck. The younger man tilted his head back and his lips parted in a soft exhale, obviously pleased with the remark.

Kihyun shook off the shiver of arousal running down his spine at the whispered pet name.

Wrapped up in one another, they found their escape from everything around them in each other. Stressful days seemed to just melt away from them when they fell into one another’s arms and relished in the way the other held them, and appeased to everything that turned them on. The sex was good. _Really good._

And Kihyun was only truly reminded of the fact when Hoseok pushed him down onto his back, fumbling fingers searching for the bottle of lube hidden in Hoseok’s pillowcase. Tugging on the material of the blouse, one of the buttons popped off the shirt, but Kihyun paid no mind to it——simply let Hoseok do anything he pleased, to his body. Because in moments like this, he makes bad decisions and lets Hoseok take control. Of him. Of _them_.

A gasp pulled its way out of the back of Hoseok’s throat when his fingers tugged the thin material of the panties on Kihyun’s hips off of his body, and slipped further. He hadn’t been expecting slender digits to come into contact with the cool material of what felt like a plug. His eyes widened.

“Did you have this in throughout the fan sign?” Hoseok asked, words leaving his lips in a breathless exhale; breath escaping him as his mind swirled with the possibilities of Kihyun’s answer. If he did, the older man swore there was little that could beat the sheer imagination on its own. Kihyun’s hot, and it seemed he knew it well——knew how to string Hoseok along like a tightly pulled elastic band, ready to snap.

Kihyun’s lips tugged into a pleased smile and he looked at Hoseok through half-lidded eyes, “I was hoping to get lucky tonight, _oppa_ ,” he pursed his lips into a small pout, “I did it just for you.”

The arousal spiked through him like rampant flames and the blond swallowed hard, suppressing the groan from leaving his lips.

But, the hesitation that came with the spark of arousal was a second too long for Kihyun’s impatience. Easing the plug out of his body, discarding it away from them, on the bed; Hoseok would complain if his senses weren’t overtaken with the flood of arousal which came with being with their main vocalist. And then he’s pushing Hoseok onto his back and sitting in his lap, slender fingers dragging the older man’s shirt over his head.

“Oppa,” Kihyun breathed, against his neck and Hoseok swears his cock twitches at the name. “We have to hurry up, what if someone wakes up and hears us?”

Hoseok thinks that everyone already knows, but he refrained from arguing the facts. He simply groaned as Kihyun’s fingers moved to palm at his clothed erection, head tilted back as the younger man pressed absent kisses to his neck. Gritting his teeth, the blond grabbed Kihyun’s hands and pulled them away from his body, “Didn’t you say you wanted to hurry up, princess?”

At the inquiry, Kihyun sat up, legs lewdly spread apart, his hands placed in front of himself and he looked down at the blond with curious eyes. He hummed his response, eyes twinkling. The brunet pursed his lips in a pretty pout and bat his lashes at Hoseok, taunting him to make the first move to press their bodies together.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he replied, voice a teasing drawl, “Are you gonna fuck me?”

“Oppa’s gonna fuck you so good,” the blond replied, and Kihyun’s eyes glimmered.

It doesn’t take long for them to undress Hoseok; Kihyun kept the uniform on, no matter how unkempt it now was——Hoseok insisting that he liked it. And then Kihyun was straddling his hips again, thighs pressing heat against Hoseok’s body as he slowly lowered himself onto the older man’s lubricated cock.

The blond couldn’t ever grasp the idea of getting used to how easily the younger man took his entire length into himself with a single, smooth motion. But, he always did——pushed Hoseok’s cock into his hole, taking it all like a champ. And the praise left Hoseok’s lips instinctively, eyes trained on the way he was fit snugly into Kihyun’s tight hole.

And then his body is tensing again, after he takes a break and inhales sharply: catching his breath and adjusting to the familiar size inside of him. The brunet pushed his hair back, eyes almost threatening to glisten with tears, when Hoseok thrust his hips upwards without a warning, eliciting a surprised gasp from the main vocalist’s lips.

But, the blond eased him with quiet whispers of praise, assurances that he’s doing so well, until Kihyun’s finally relaxed around his cock. And Kihyun’s body moves like liquid fire; burning as it smoothly moved against his——his length pushing deeper into the younger man, as Kihyun continued to roll his hips.

It’s not enough.

He’s grabbing the younger man and forcing him onto his hands and knees, arm wrapped around his waist and holding him close, as he thrust his hips into the brunet. Kihyun’s clawing at the sheets, whimpering and biting into the pillow to prevent himself from catching the attention of the other members.

It always came down to this: Kihyun got off the praise and the whispers which eased his damned superiority complex, and Hoseok got off on the control he got over the one who was always in power. Kihyun easily submitted to him, in bed and it fueled the flame of arousal inside of him. Because if their sexual tension was a ticking time bomb, then Kihyun was the catalyst for everything and Hoseok was the fool to ignite the tension.

And Kihyun comes untouched, spilling onto Hoseok’s sheets with an obscene moan.

With the tightening of the younger man’s hole around his cock and a breathless whimper of _‘oppa’_ as Hoseok continued to fuck into Kihyun’s hypersensitive body, Hoseok came, pushing his hips closer to Kihyun’s body and letting himself fill the younger up with his cum.

Kihyun whined in an effortless complaint, but the blond caressed the younger’s backside as he pulled out with a sweet whisper of a promise to help him clean up, later.

For the moment, he simply pulled Kihyun’s body closer to his and curled up against him, dirty fingers running through the smaller man’s disheveled hair, surprisingly without a single word of complaint. This was their way of coming down from the high of their orgasms before they let themselves come back to the real world around them.

There was anything but a fine line defining their relationship, and Hoseok wasn’t sure what he should be calling them. It seemed so simple, but it was so much more complicated than what met the eye. But, when they’d finally cleaned up and Hoseok’s stripped his bed of soiled sheets and he laid back against his new sheets with Kihyun laying his head gently on his shoulder, eyes fluttering slowly as he fell asleep; Hoseok sincerely thinks that there might be something more to the sex and being coworkers to their relationship.

But, for now, he wouldn’t question it. He’d just wrap his arms around Kihyun’s waist and fall asleep in peace. The other members would know to not bother them if the door was shut and locked.

And this was Hoseok’s favourite part.


End file.
